


Day 13: Voice Kink

by ImagineBeatles



Series: Magical Mystery Smut Month [14]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Paul, M/M, Magical Mystery Smut Month, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Top John, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: John really likes Paul's voice.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Magical Mystery Smut Month [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811731
Comments: 28
Kudos: 83





	Day 13: Voice Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend it's the 13th of July. I needed a bit of a break, but here it is. Enjoy!

1966  
“Oh Christ! John!” Paul moaned as he desperately tried to push back into the other man. His movements, however, were restricted, leaving him only able to pull helplessly at the restraints binding him to the bed. John had tied his hands to the bed posts, while a spreader bar kept his knees apart, which in turn was kept in place by a rope John had fastened to the legs of the bed. He was sitting on his knees, his face buried into a pillow, arms pulled up and to the side, and there was nothing he could do to alter that position. He was completely at John's mercy.

_“John…”_

“Come on, Macca. A little louder for me, darlin’. No one will be able to hear you, I promise. Just me… and I wanna hear that pretty voice." 

Paul let out a yelp as John gave a light spank to his arse. It sent electrified tingles through him, bordering on painful from John's earlier spanking.

"Let me hear you scream for me, baby doll," John murmured and when Paul felt John lick another stripe over his crack with a flattened tongue, he almost did, moaning loudly as his body shook at the stimulation, hands pulling at the restraints. 

"Gorgeous," John murmured, reverence in his voice, and squeezed the cheeks of Paul’s arse as he gave another shorter lick. Paul wished he would get on with it already, but also knew that any attempt to get John to hurry the fuck up, would only make John drqg it out longer. The frustration and helplessness it left Paul with was deliciously infuriating.

John had been keeping him there, tied to the bed and whining, for over an hour. It was torturous and if it hadn’t been for the tiny silver ring around the base of his cock, Paul would have had three orgasms by now. But John didn’t seem to be in a generous mood today. Instead he preferred to tease and tease and tease some more until Paul was close to crying. His cock was _over_ stimulated and _under_ stimulated at the same time, hanging hypersensitive between his spread legs as John had ignored it in favour of playing with his arse instead. 

John had always said it was his favourite part of Paul's body: plump and round and thick, and perfect to squeeze and spank and kiss. He loved burying his face there, eating Paul out until he spilled himself, cock untouched, just from John's tongue and fingers. He loved spending hours worshipping it. 

But Paul needed more. He needed to come. He needed John to fuck him, slide that hard cock into him and fuck him until Paul could barely speak. Hell, he'd take a simple handjob at this point, if it meant John would take off the cockring and finally let him have that relief he so craved. But John had other plans... and showed very little concern for what Paul wanted. 

Of course, Paul could put a stop to it if he wanted to. He could use his safe word and get John to stop toying with him, but… it felt _good._ Too good, in fact, to ask John to stop. Each lick and suck and nibble at his arse, each slap and squeeze, and each finger that John teased in and out of him, felt as if John was shooting pure unfiltered pleasure right through his body. And all Paul could do was cry out in wonderful discomfort. 

And that was exactly what John wanted.

It was clear that John liked the noises he was making. He enjoyed pulling them from his throat and dragging them out, trying to get Paul to make all sorts of different noises as if he were an instrument he was learning to play. And in true Lennon-fashion he was not afraid to use a little force if needed either. 

Initially Paul had tried to hold them back, swallowing his little moans as John had kissed and licked at the rim of his opening, little kitten licks that Paul had been certain had been meant to drive him insane. But now he let the noses come freely, allowing them to pour from his lips as he mumbled faint whispers over and over again. He groaned and moaned and whined at the clever movements of John's fingers and tongue, mewling even when John finally gave a bit of that friction he was so desperate for and gave his cock a few quick pulls. 

And with each little sound Paul made, John encouraged him to be louder, to cry out for him and let him hear how good John made him feel, how much he ached for that sweet release John was purposefully keeping from him. 

“Please…” Paul moaned, a pathetic plea that Paul knew John would ignore. Or perhaps not so much ignore, as willfully refuse to listen to in favour of simply savouring the sound. He let out another whimper as John circled his tongue around the rim, his hands jerking against the binds.

“Just a bit longer, doll. I wanna hear all the pretty noises you make. You do always moan so nicely for me.” 

Paul moaned at the words, trying to push his arse out as John pressed his tongue into him, needing it deeper. But John pulled away and Paul felt as if he could actually cry.

“Been thinking about this all day,” John said as he moved away. Paul could hear the sheets ruffle as he moved, and his body jostled at the shift in weight. Next he could hear a bottle being opened and Paul immediately groaned as he realised John was squirting lube on his fingers. 

“Couldn't stop, especially when we were working in the studio… Hearing you do your rough vocals, screams ripping through that gorgeous throat of yours, only for your voice to be as smooth as honey again for the next take. This is all your fault, driving me insane like that while we're just meant to do work. Very unprofessional, Paulie." 

Paul whined in response, excitement rushing through his strung up body as he thought back on the last session. He could still recall the exact look in John's eyes as he had watched him do the vocals for a new song. Pure lust and desire had sparked there, and Paul hadn't been able to look away for the rest of the take. To imagine John had been thinking of doing _this_ to him only made Paul hotter. 

He gasped as he felt a cool slick finger press against his gaping hole, and with a low growl he pushed back against it, letting it enter him. 

It slipped in easily. Too easily. And Paul already needed more. He wanted to feel it; the stretch and the discomfort mixing with the pleasure of getting that little spot inside him rubbed over and over again. 

“Watching you,” John muttered, his voice thick and dripping with lust, “I knew I had to make you scream like that for myself.” 

When he added another finger, Paul hummed in contentment.

"Please…" 

He could hear John chuckle behind him and when John slapped his arse again, he clamped down around the two fingers curling inside of him. 

"Let's see how many you can take before you cry for me." 

Shuddering at the sadistic tone in John's voice, Paul nodded, closing his eyes and bracing himself as John added a third finger and began to pump them in and out of him. 

The slide was rough and Paul could feel the way John's fingers, thin and long, dragged over his insides, spreading him further. He loved the feeling of it, full and still needing them deeper, needing more. And each time John's fingers pressed down that one spot inside of him, he cried out, breathlessly gasping and moaning as his cock strained against the little silver ring, so desperate for that sweet release that was just one wave of John’s hand away. 

When John began pressing in a forth, Paul briefly tensed up, and deliberately bore down to let it slide in. The stretch bordered on painful now, but his body only begged for more. 

"Easy, baby. Deep breaths, remember," John said, soothing him as he laid a hand on Paul's lower back to steady him. Paul nodded and tried to do as instructed. The finger went in, slowly but surely, and when Paul felt John's hand press against his arse, he let out a sigh of relief. 

"That good, love?" 

Paul could only whine in response, the burn of the stretch making it impossible for him to utter a word. He nodded, for as much as he could with his position being the way it was, and slowly began to relax as John leaned in to press a gentle kiss to his lower back. 

"Talk to me, love. Let me hear that lovely voice." 

Paul opened his mouth, trying to do as John requested, but nothing would come out as John pressed down into that spot inside of him, making him see stars as he gasped out, his dick twitching between his legs. 

“Jo— hhgn” he tried to speak, but his voice failed him. John was moving his fingers ruthlessly in and out of him, his movements deliberately slow but rough. It was almost too much, and Paul felt tears burning behind his eyelids. He let out a broken sob as John forced his fingers all the way in, as deep as they would go. 

“If you want more, you need to beg,” John said, and Paul shook his head, trying to press back, but it was futile. 

“Come on, love. I know you want it. I know you can take it, my whole hand in your tight little hole. All you have to do is ask.” 

_“John!”_ Paul finally managed, and as if to reward him, John eased off a little, giving him a chance to catch his breath. “P-Please… _God…_ J-John, please… _More!_ I- I need it— _Oh Christ!”_

Paul’s breath stocked as John slipped in his pinky alongside the other four, pressing in further until Paul felt John’s knuckles trying to spread his rim wider. 

“Good boy, Macca.”

“John…” Paul sobbed, actually _sobbed,_ and when John kissed his way down from his lower back to his arse to kiss and nibble at the sensitive skin, he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“John… just… _please…_ make me come… I- I _can’t...”_

“Shh, it’s okay, doll,” John hummed and Paul could feel him smirk against his arse. He let out another broken moan as John retreated his hand, only to thrust it back in again. 

“Do you want my cock now? Want me to fuck that pretty arse of yours?”

“Yes! John!” Paul cried. A tear slipped from his eye and ran down over his cheek, and he jerked as he felt John sweetly wipe it away with his thumb, before pressing another kiss to his lower back. 

“You do beg so prettily,” John murmured, and he even sounded smug. Paul let out a whimper as he felt John’s fingers retreat, sliding out of him with a wet squelch. When Paul heard the sound of a belt being undone, he groaned, his eyes falling close in anticipation of that which he had been wanting ever since John had first pushed him up against the wall after the recording session.

Then, the bed dipped, and when Paul finally felt the blunt head of John’s cock press against his stretched out opening, he could only moan — a faint and feeble sound that had John shivering against him as he bottomed out. 

“Fuck, Paul…” he groaned and grabbing Paul by his waist, he began moving in and out of his lover. “You’re so loose and wet, it’s amazing. I wish you could feel it yourself.” 

Paul mumbled something incoherent, and when John’s cock brushed his prostate he let out another sob. He was a mess, whimpering and moaning constantly as John fucked him, his whole body lying slack and trembling on the bed. He couldn’t even pull at the binds anymore and his thighs burned from keeping himself up. 

However much John had stretched him, it still felt amazing having the other man finally inside of him. If he hadn’t been kept on edge for so long, he wouldn’t have wanted John to ever stop. But his orgasm was pulling at him, insistent and right there within reach, a mere inch away, and when John finally dipped a hand between his legs to rub at the head of his cock, Paul cried out. 

“That’s it. Scream for me, baby. Want you to ruin that voice of yours,” John said and began to stroke at Paul’s cock as he fucked into him harder, making his body rock on the bed at the force of his thrusts.

“John! Oh god, John! John! Please!” Paul moaned, loudly now, and John groaned at the sound, his movements growing erratic as a sign that his orgasm was approaching. “Need to come, Johnny. Please, let me come.” 

“You want it, Macca?”

“God, yes, John… Oh, John…”

Paul growled, low and deep in his throat, as he finally felt John’s fingers rub at the silver ring. He was looking for the opening, and when Paul finally heard the click and felt the ring slide off, he came with a cry, shouting John’s name as his orgasm shot through him. 

“John!” he cried, a long note that finally broke as his voice faltered, his mouth remaining wide open. He had his head cocked back in pleasure, and his cock spasmed as he squirted all over the bedsheets below them. 

“Christ, Paulie…” John moaned and with a few more thrusts, he came too, leaning in and biting down Paul’s neck as he pushed himself fully inside of him. 

For a while after, Paul could not move or speak, breathing heavily as he struggled to stay conscious. The world was spinning around him. The only constant was the weight of John’s body draped over his back. His body was on fire, trembling in the aftershocks of his orgasm. He could feel John’s lips on his skin, peppering him with light kisses as he softly breathed whispers against his body. 

“Good God, Macca. You should hear the way you sound,” he murmured and Paul smiled weakly, letting out a tiny little broken hum. 

“I hope I didn’t break your voice,” John said and both of them chuckled, although at that moment Paul was pretty sure he had. But there was nothing a little warm milk with honey couldn’t fix. 

“At least you won’t have to sing tomorrow,” John added, and Paul hummed again. “Maybe I should record you at some point, so that you can hear to fucking sinful you actually sound.”

Paul’s smile widened at the suggestion, and his mind drifted towards the tape loops he had upstairs. He wondered what fun he and John could have with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for waiting patiently! I hope you enjoyed the fic. It's 1am and I can't think of anything else to say, so...  
> Next prompt is "foot fetish". That's going to be interesting.


End file.
